User blog:EstebanAVTRBoy/Things for Avatar universe that I imagine
Many things, thoughts and imaginings about Avatar are around my head, about its story, its characters, its content, its messages, its elements, its components, its universe, etc.. (among many other things, of course), and many of these imaginings of Avatar are more elements, components, characters, places, stories, etc. that I have created and that would fit nicely in Avatar universe and could be added there. Some of these things are ordered in lists of things that are in Pandora (animals, plants, weapons, vehicles, features Na'vi etc.), and now I am going to present some of them, with brief descriptions: Pandoran Fauna - Brute: Similar to gorilla, but much larger and with four arms, which is common in all the land animals of Pandora. - Nookhunter: A kind of mix between velociraptor and chameleon. - Behemoth: Similar to the Tyrannosaurus rex and his kind, with spikes in various parts of its body as a defense mechanism. - Bloodmaker: Similar to the bear and very dangerous, violent and bloodthirsty. - Iguanodragon: Similar to the Iguanodon (a dinosaur species), and also called dragon because he can spit balls of gas, thanks to gastric juices that form when he eats anything. - Banshees and Great Leonopteryx which can fly in space and spit fire or plasma balls, thanks to a miracle made by Eywa. They are ideal for space battles between the Na'vi and the RDA. RDA Vehicles - Grizzly: The typical armored tank with a huge cannon and machine guns at their sides. - Griffin: The fighter plane or jet. It is capable of flying both inside a planet and in space, so it also serves as a space fighter ship. RDA Weapons - A rocket launcher - A sniper rifle - A laser beam Na'vi Weapons - Swords of stone or hard glass - Tomahawks - Crossbows - Fire weapons similar to human's that can manufacture a specific Na'vi clan, having studied from humans and their weapons. Examples: A kind of assault rifle, a kind of rocket launchers, grenades species, etc. All made with Pandoran organic matter. - Magic staffs used by shamans to combat Pandoran tree types - A special tree that can transport the Na'vi to other planets by teleportation, a good way to travel around the universe for the Na'vi. - A special tree that can make Na'vi weapons take a plasma aspect, to look like alien weapon lasers. And with that aspect of plasma, Na'vi weapons are more powerful and effective. And many much more things, some of them within these groups... If you want, I can explain more things about these imagined things, so I thought well developped and extense descriptions for these things. Another thing I imagine is about Avatar universe stories: I always imagine that many other alien races come to Pandora, some come to know and enjoy its beauty and others to do the same as humans: to exploit Pandora for extract unobtanium. The Na'vi teach their culture to the kindest and become their friends, and fight against the evil aliens that want to destroy their world. I have imagined a lot of more things, but these are which I think more often. Also another people can imagine what I imagine, interpreting it differently or the same, and even can imagine and add more things. Another time, I can imagine and create too more things and stories, as James Cameron also can imagine, create and introduce more things and stories in new Avatar movies and related things, which can inspire me for making more of my things. Besides, some of these things and more can be already in Avatar universe; in movies, videogames, books, etc. One thing that I am convinced is that all this enriches my mind and that is another of the many things I like about Avatar, somewhat increasing my love for it, and that I can use and express it in Avatar fan-fictions. These things I've imagined have arisen in part because of many concepts, words and terms that appear in the film, in books, in the videogame, in the Pandorapedia, in most of its merchandising and in everywhere related with Avatar, because these things are mentioned as possible things in Avatar universe, make me do admire Avatar more and have served as a basis for thinking and imagining all those things. Category:Blog posts